The Elementalist
by gauldaer-stone
Summary: two friends get trapped inside minecraft via portal, they're goal is to win a war on earth to get home, or is it, read to find out in: The Elementalist. OCxHugeharem. an idea I had awhile ago, this is it:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prologue

This is my story, the story of my life (so far), so let's give this a shot.

? POV

I'm walking Home after a long day at school, when out of an alleyway, one of the jocks at my school grabs me and pulls me towards him and knees me in the stomach, he keeps saying, "I thought told you to stay away from the football field, next time it's your life, got it?", he says whilst pulling out a knife and holding against my neck, "got it?", he says again, this time moving the knife against my neck, "got it", I say, he drops me and continues to walk on towards the school, now my name is Tristan I'm an almost pure white Caucasian male, with bright green eyes that my friends say almost glow, I have orangish-redish hair, I'm 6'5(real height), I am almost nothing but skin and bones, even though I can bench 240, I wear glasses because I don't have the best eyesight , my usual attire is my red and black hoodie, dark grey jeans (I don't believe in shorts), any shirt but today I was wearing my minecraft shirt featuring all my favorite mobs, : creeper, endermen, blazes, skelletons, etc, then in the middle was me( a shirt my friend made me), and my black and green teni shoes, apparently there was supposed to be police officers last year just for this reason but they never showed.

Tristan POV

And when I was about to get to the door my friend Ian, brown hair, brown eyes, tan, 5'6, came running at me, screaming at me to let him come over and play minecraft, which never happens, I said, " umm, I guess…", he immediately ran to my room where his and mine computers are, he went to my computer and downloaded some mods, "what are you doing Ian?!", " I'm getting us a mod pack going on our world" he said, "why", I said trying to get him to stop, 15 minutes later we were playing, laughing, and having a good time when all of the sudden there was a knock on my front door, I left so I could get it, "com'on man just ignore it, we just started playing", he whined, I ignored him, but when I opened the door I was greeted with a man with almost glowing white eyes, brown hair and a goatee, he said, "ni em tel", I was trying to figure out what he said when he grabbed a note book, and wrote, 'LET ME IN', before barging in and drawing on my floor, it was some kind of circle with writing all around it, I pulled him up before he could finish, "I don't know who you are, but get out, now before I call the cops!", I yelled, now ian was intrigued, he saw the man then fainted, saying," H-H-HEROBRINE", then the man dropped the piece of chalk, which fell on top on the circle and completed it, when this happened he pushed me onto it and then yelled,"nuf evah", before the circle glowed a bright purpleish-whitish, then we were gone.

Well ther you guys go the rewritten version hope you enjoy FYI: **I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT, ONLY MY TWO OCS AMONG OTHER THINGS**, byeee!


	2. Chapter 2: awakening

Chapter 2: awakening

Tristan POV

"man it's cold", I said trying to get up, but I couldn't I opened my eyes, and I was buried in what looked like snow, 'sheeeeiiittttt' I thought, "IAN", I yelled making sure he's alright, "asana ram", sleep talking he is, ok let's try to get up, I move my arms and my legs wildly trying to get up, whenever I got up I couldn't believe my eyes, everything is a facking square, "DA FUQ!", I yell ian soon gets up and has the same reaction, "nope, nope, not real Tristan, not real", I quietly say to myself, ian however is ALREADY ok with this, I on the other hand, am freaking out, "too much fanfiction", we both say, after a little while we start to think

How the fuck are we supposed to survive?

"I don't understand", I said, Ian ran up and punched a tree lightly, nothing.

Ian POV

I saw Tristan run up to the tree after saying, "I'm on top of the world", all of the sudden I heard a crack, then a scream, triston had twisted his ankle, "Jesus fucking Christ Tristan, are you that dumb?" I say sarcastically, hoping he's alright, "n-no", he said almost to point of tears, Jesus Christ I say excitedly, "you did it!", he looked over at me, the tree behind me had fallen down, "it's just like minecraft!", I exclaimed we both went over and picked up the wood, and he had made himself some crutches, so he could walk, before he got better.

? POV

These kids sure are oblivious, of their surroundings, I threw both of their iPods at them, they both hit them, heard one of them yell, "Fuck off herobrine!" he was looking both ways, trying to find me, "hehehe", it was kind funny to watch these kids, I heard one of them start up their iPods, before he chose a song, he said, "thank you".

Tristan POV

That was kind of cool, I thought, before putting on, ''ships in the night'' by matt Kearny, "like ships in the, let the cannonballs fly, fists fly from my mouth as it turns south…", ian and I were trying to find a light like ships in the night, when the song ended, we had found a buried cottage in the snow, we entered, ian said he couldn't see, I don't believe him because I could see clearly, and there was a lot of shit down there, so we braved it until, somehow, my leg had gotten better, we went down and kicked some monster ass! About 4 hours later, we heard, "hum"; I recognized this sound, villagers! "Ian get up", I said pushing him off his bed, "what do you want Tristan", he said before I told him, someone came down after us, it was someone else, who wasn't 8-bit! "bojour", I said, hoping they would understand, she was about to answer, when out of nowhere, another woman appeard, and ripped her in half, then she knocked us both out.

Tristan POV

My head hurts; _**I know it does,**_ who are you? _**You**_, your me, am I going insane? _**no, I became a part of you, I'm you, your me.**_ Then what are you? _**That's a secret, goodbye.**_

"Uggh", I awoke slightly dizzy, I'm at home in bed, or rather at the cottage, I'm laying down, I look over to see ian, he's fine, I get up and pop my neck," hey dude do you remember what happened?"" no idea" was his only response.

I look down, I'm bleeding on my arm, I look under my sleeve, and there's a _tooth_ lodged in my arm, "holy shit, it's a shark tooth!", I said, there was that voice again,_** that's my tooth**_, it said, I pulled it out, excruciating pain coursed through me at that moment, I felt something new, I felt, hot, like lava coursing through my veins, it felt… good, that's the only way I can describe it.

"Dude are you ok?!" "Yeah I'm fine", I said, "Actually, I feel kind of good!" I said, "Dude your bleeding out!" Ian said, at that moment, the wound started to sizzle, and _burn_, but it started to close, and the bleeding stopped, but now I look like I've never seen sunlight.

We got outside, and there was a chest on the ground, we opened it up, there were a whole load of weapons in there! A sword, bows, daggers, axes, you name it, and I picked a strange weapon, one that everyone knows of if they're a nerdy fellow, a scythe.

"Dude you're going to get yourself hurt", I say to Ian whose chosen the biggest weapon in the chest, a battle-axe, "I'll be fine", Ian says as he falls over almost cutting his head off, "man, ian you such an idiot right now, so the question is, who left it?".

No POV

As our heroes, Ian and Tristan make their way across the land, who will they meet, who will they fight, who will they love, find out in the next few chapters.

Next time on, The Elementalist: BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3: BOOM!

Chapter 3: BOOM!

Triston: POV

So on we go to greener pastures, "so ian where are we going", I said "I dunno, civilization I guess" he said "but dude do you want to be stuck listening to 'meh' every day?" I said hoping he would understand, "hmm, maybe not, but if this is minecraft, and I hope it is, then we should also have the mods shouldn't we?" he said "what mods did you install?" I said, "let's see, there was: _the battle gear mod, the deaths scythe mod, the mutant creatures mod, the thaumcraft, and I think mob talker, or was it the monster girls mod?_" I sighed _we are so doomed_ I thought.

At that very moment we heard walking behind us, not stalking kind either, the care free I don't care walking, we both hid in the bushes, when the person walked by we saw who it was we giggled, then the girl opened her eyes and looked around, probably looking for the sound, "come out come out wherever you are" she sounded 15 maybe older, eventually I tried to sneak out, she caught me, I flipped on my hood, she came up behind me and asked, "who are you?" now I got a better look at her, she was very, how to say, cute, long orange hair, auburn eyes, and a creeper hoodie.

"I asked who are you", at that moment I heard the sound of tnt being lit, I started to breath heavy, then at that moment I spurted out, "my name is triston spencer, mam, I am 17 years old, and human", the look she gave me was not of, I will kill you, It was more like she was astonished , she then stuck out her hand , and said "my name is cupa pleasure to meet ya" she said in a cheery voice, now she gave me creepy smile saying I must come with her, I say nay nay, I must go with my friend ian, who at the moment pops out of the bushes and gives me a look filled with anger, "whose ian" cupa says whilst holding my hand, by the way she had a _tight_ grip, "the boy in the bushes over there" I said.

Now she has both Ian and me holding our hands up until we reached a cave, then she let go of ian and clung to me as if she were going to fall, "I'm scared of the dark mister, will you please guide me down the hallway?", as if I had a choice in this matter, I started to walk to an iron door lodged into the wall, as we were walking down the hall we saw the motherload of mobs beneath us, ian is now clinging to me, asking how can I see in this dark, for one this isn't dark, it feels cold, but I can see clear as day.

When we got to the other side there was a man there, only he was blocky, most likely a villager because when we got closer to him we heard 'meh' over and over again, we finally made it over and the man came out of his booth and took a good long look at us then saying "sorry only royals allowed inside", then he saw cupa and immediately said sorry then let us inside.

Cupa immediately went over to the bar and asked for a few potions of invisibility, the woman said they'd be done in a few minutes, cupa came back over to us, "so watya guys think" she said excitedly, "I think this place is pretty cool" I said, "I think it could use a TV" ian said, I think I wanted to hit him at that moment but I decided to ask, "why did you bring us here cupa?" "To participate in the monsterament, a tournament for monsters", she said nonchalantly, "ok, why are WE here?" "You will be the prize of course, humans are rare, and last one we found was over 100 years ago" she said.

I immediately tried to escape, but cupa caught me before I made it 10 blocks from the door, and said "please don't leave we are all just really lonely, we just want to be loved, hugged and cared for", she started to cry, at that moment I decided I would stay, I said "I'll stay, but only if we can participate for our own freedom", she looked at me and laughed, in my face, it hurt my ego a little, but no matter, she said "ok, we shall participate for the right over your freedom, if you lose we get to keep you forever, If you win we won't bother you again, deal?" "Deal" me and Ian said at the same time, giggling like a bunch of school girls, "the potions are done princess", said the bar lady, cupa went over and grabbed the potions, and poured them on us, over time I looked in the mirror, and I wasn't there "cool" was the only word I said because at that very moment a whole bunch of other girls flooded the room, and started talking. Me and Ian went over to a section where there weren't any girls and laid down for a nap, minutes went by and cupa woke us up, saying we had about another minute left we sat down at a table, out of nowhere we saw a man appear, not just any man, the man we saw that brought us here, walk through the door and poured milk on us as if he could see us, after about 10 seconds, we were visible again, that's when all of the girls in this bar were on their feet ready to attack.

Chapter 3 is done I am now accepting OCs, no males srry, here is the list.

Name:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Power:

Skin tone:

Outfit:

I will accept OCs that people fill in. peace out remember to RnR.


	4. Chapter 4: a light in the dark

Chapter 4: a lightening dark

As we reappeared all of the girls that were there sprung up, and I could see a variety of orbs pointed at me and ian, one of them was some girl, she had a bad sunburn, or so it seemed she also had almost nothing on, just a swimsuit, and her hair was that of the sun, it hurt my eyes to look at her hair, out of the light of hair I heard her say, "cold one, how dare you enter our domain!" I tried to run, I was a goner, and I saw cupa out of the light, she looked insane, one eye was red and half if her hair was teal, then out of the blue, I was grabbed by a girl, she was tall at least a foot above me, I didn't get a good look at her, I thought I recognized her, I saw a pair of eyes watching me, it was slendermans retarded cousin, as I now call him, herobrine, he was laughing, then I heard him say something I hated him for, "SILENCE these two are… human", after he said that I was dropped and the last thing I did was see a fireball being hurled at ian I yelled and jumped in front of him, I had taken a fireball directly to the chest, I think I passed out at that moment. 

"hey boy wake up", I awoke at that call, I was on the back of a horse, or a donkey, I looked over at who called me, it was heroshit, **(A/N: my nickname for the cretin is heroshit, for he is shit on our existence)**, "my name is triston you ass" is all I could say, when I said that he laughed, he pointed my head towards the cave, it was the same cave I was just in, "you're lucky to be alive kid, that was a blazes fireball, not just anyone either, hottest one I've felt in a while", when we entered I saw ian talking to the one who picked me up, I sorta got what she looked like, tall, scary, and kinda cute, ian saw me and immediately ran up to me and gave me a hug, "how long was I out?" I asked Ian looked at me like I was dead, "a month or so" I gasped, "I'm surprised you made it", I sat down next to cupa, and I got a death hug, "can't…. Breath", I said in short gasps she let go of me, and I sat down, "you're still alive that's good, now you can keep your promise", I hugged her back, and she went wide eyed, then hugged me back, when we let go, I was being eyeballed, by everyone, at once, I felt a blush, on my cheeks, as I tried to get out the door, I saw a girl, at least 6'4, B cup, and pure white eyes. 

She was blocking my way out, and when I tried to get past her heroshit grabbed me and told me "you will die if you don't get stronger", at that moment the girl grabbed me and threw me a couple of feet into Ian, "phht", was all she said mockingly I was half a mind to hurt her and I don't know why, I got up and grabbed a hold of one of the stools and under my hand the metal started to get red hot, I let go it and it reverted to its pole form, I calmed down and walked over very slowly and when I got close I punched heroshit in the face, apparently I'm a bodybuilder with the strength of an iron golem, because when I punched him , he went flying through the door and lied there for a few seconds, I was half tempted to hit the poor fool, and then I heard some voice in the back of my head, "_**I know what you're thinking but don't I want you to escapade with me and he's the only one who can send you back**_" I decided to listen to him or it, and sat back down and picked up some green liquid and put it to my lips, and when I finished gulping it down the bartender started to freak out, and so did heroshit, I read the label '_poison potion level 5 no for human consumption"_, I set down the bottle and somehow I burped, and out came a puff of smoke, I was a little freaked out but for whatever reason I didn't die, in fact I felt pretty good, when they realized I wasn't going to die, I felt something pop up in my mind I pushed through the door, and when I got outside I saw the most horrifying thing outside, it was a black and purple dragon, it was only there for a second but it dropped something of I went to go see what it was, it was a pack, I looked inside and some of my stuff was in there! I looked through it was mainly clothes but at the bottom was my flashlight and favorite ring, it had a skull on the front of it I slipped on the ring and as if it were possessed, its eyes started to burn green, like my eyes, I picked up my pack when heroshit came up behind me and pointed to the mountain, up above us was a house, maybe about 14 rooms.  
>When we got inside I immediately went to the attic I said "I shall sleep up here", after I said that a little girl jumped on me, from the dark, I got her off of me, she was short, maybe 3'4, no size, purple hair and red eyes, it reminded me of my little sister back in my world, she was laughing, then said, "hope you see well at night", after she left, I unpacked my bag, and when I was done, there was some kind of imp, in my room with me, I shrugged it off till it said "ah the dark don't you love it, eh I remember when you were a kid, so violent", I looked at him, it was my imaginary friend, from kindergarten, he looked at me and said, "what nothing to say eh mate", I simply walked over to him and walked outside, he followed, I kind of made him look like the imp from darksiders 2, but not exactly, he was fine with the light but loved the dark, I said "so why did you come back", he responded "because of the fact that your mind has split in two, mate, then thing you keep talkin to its made me come back and gave me a physical form, as you can see", I put my hand on him but it fazed through, I said "no you're not I can't touch you", "ah but we can only be seen when we want to, same with being felt", I gazed up at the moon, after a while he retreated to the corner, and dissipated, I laid down, and when I fell asleep, I saw myself.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: demoneye

Chapter 5: demoneye

When I awoke early in the wee hours, I felt cold, like really cold I looked around for a minute then I got a good glance at what was making me so cold clinging to my left was a girl in a sweater with black buttons on it, she was sleeping, very soundly too, when I tried to get up she held on tighter, she had quite the grip, I eventually got out of her grasp, it was at least 20 degrees in the attic, I went down stairs and no one appeared to up yet, I went into the chest and tried my hardest to cook myself up some food, but failed in the making, eventually I settled for burnt eggs and bread, when the girl known as 'blazzette ' came down stairs in a flurry of flames (**A/N: expect puns**), "notch who in the nether is up this early in the morning?!", she looked around for a moment still dazed, "hi there hot-head", she shot a glance that bore into my head, "you! Why are you up this early?!" "Simple, I get up early", she just sighed, "When you're done then go back to bed", "no" was the response I gave, after breakfast I went outside, ian was out there asleep '_god why does everyone sleep in so late?_', I ran out into the forest to go gather some supplies, "ok so punch this tree, god this better not hurt as much as before" I struck the tree with all my might, I might've broken my hand but at least I cut the tree down, after several hours of tedious punching and sobbing, I built a shack out in the forest, not much but just enough for a mineshaft, and a bed, I heard a knock at the door, when I opened it I almost shit myself, 3inches from my face was a creeper, at first I thought I was going to die but it just waltzed at went down my mineshaft, after that thorough meet with a creeper, I felt pretty good honestly, I went back to the house only to be tackled by the girl known as 'cupa', "where have you been?" she asked in a motherly tone, even though she looked younger than my sister. We talked for a while, over time I started to enjoy everyone's company someone came bustling into the room, out of breath, I recognized this person as 'Hanna', she looked to be about 16, B-cup, dark purple hair, light green eyes, she was wearing a silky purple robe, "w-whose this k-kid?" she said I couldn't tell if she was just out of breath or if she always mumbled, humorously, "The names Gauldaer stone, at yer service", I said in my best Irish accent, she looked at me as if I just punched her in the gut, "great another arrogant contestant, anyways help me please some guy is following me" I looked behind her and saw ian creeping around in the cave saying "come out come out wherever you are!", he looked to be half asleep, so I did what came natural, I walked up to him, and I tried to roar in his ear, but when I did I felt something like a switch go off in my body, I was dark I couldn't see.

Ian POV

I saw Tristan get up earlier, run off into the forest, come back a little while later, whilst that was happening, I simply went back to sleep, a few hours later, I felt someone kicking me, I wake up only to find that its some girl, "go away" I stated then she pulled something out of her robe, a stick? She muttered a few words under her breath all of the sudden I'm awake, "who are you and how did you find this place", I explained what had happened, and thought of something funny, "Why are you laughing?" she said, simply started to poke her over and over, "stop that tickles!" she began to run, we ran into the cave when I entered I was saying come out come out wherever you are!" I noticed Tristan was coming towards me, he looked calm but his eyes were slits… wait slits!? He snapped his finger and all of the sudden a rock came flying out of nowhere, and his hand was on FIRE! He looked like he was going to try to touch me, when that happened though, just in time herobrine, splashed water on him, and Tristan passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Awaken OFF HIATUS

_**Hey guy~! **__** IM BAAAAAACK~ with a new chapter, sorry for the like, half a year long hiatus, I just had a lot of shit happening in my life, so I had no time to type, but I can now~ today, will have some 'Adult' things in it, maybe a lil sugar lemon, but that is it. Anyhoo, enjoy~!**_

He shot up, blinking as he glanced around, all he could notice were shapes out of the darkness, and word being spoken in a whisper, only catching certain words, like '**H-he's a freak. . .did you see him?**' or '**I hope he's okay. . . **' he heard that one he was fairly sure from Cupa, as he fell back he covered his ears and eyes sighing gently as he glanced around, after sitting up and opening his eyes _Man. . . What happened? All I remember is a sudden burst of anger and then . . . _ he shuddered gently, shaking his head as he looked around again, looking down he noticed that his hands and arms were bandaged up to his elbows, and he was shirtless in a stone room, a single iron door in the wall a few feet above him, no one else was in the room as he groaned out, as his head started to thump, his brain was essentially feeling like someone took a hammer to it, as he slowly stood he glanced around again, against the wall was what appeared to be an ice pick, long, thin, shiny, and planted into the wall, he walked to it slowly, his feet uncovered, as he pressed his cold toes to the floor he shivered, grabbing the pick.

As he touched it, the metal turned redder, he jumped back and rubbed his palms, the bandages had lit on fire, he moved and put them out with the wall, as he tried again, same thing, the third time, he let a single word float through his head '_Cold'_ he was able to pull it out, and slowly begin his climb up the wall to the door, a lever planted into the wall, made of a thick a stick and rock, as he tried to grab it, ti slid down the wall, the door slid open and fell over, as out of the hole came Cupa, smiling down at him warmly "**There you are~**" He smiled at her, and reached up as she bent down and took his arm, yanking his ass up as he was thrown through the doorway into Ian, as he groaned out, staring down at him as he watched him, ian was abit freaked by the look of it, as he scurried, he was still the bar, just in a secret area as he climbed up onto a stool, sighing as he nodded to the bartender, this time, he was a massive literally black man, as skinny as a 2 by 4, and in each hand was a drink, one by the looks was water, the other was bubbling and smelled like death looking like a greenish color, as he took the water the thing had turned around and poured the goop into a jar filled with red goop, as he took a sip he blinked and coughed, as the tall man smiled gently _Fool~ _ was all he thought, as he washed out the dish, watching him from the corner of his eye.

Once he had devoured some food, he was feeling okay, as he walked out of the bar slowly, groaning in the light of day, as he slowly got adjusted Cupa followed suit, grabbing his arm and sliding it between her chest, as he blushed very lightly she smiled gently _He's kinda cute, in a way_ she thought, nodding as she led him up the steps, towards the mansion of a house on a hill, holes dotting the sides of the road as he looked around raising a brow.

Once they arrived he peeked his head into the door, a party by the sorts was going on, The shitty Villan of Herobrine was sitting on the stairs staring right at him, into his very souls as he shuddered _Well lookie there, hes awake _ said the shitty villan, as he nodded to him and exploded into confetti, as Tristan walked up the stairs slowly into his room, staring out over the edge of the window, a drink he had grabbed in hand, watching as the sun slowly set as he sighed gently, and lied down, shaking his head, as that shadow of his appeared, chuckling **Tough day? ** "Yeah, dun wanna talk about it" Tristan sighed gently, curling up as he jumped, hearing his door open and close, as inside was a single girl, standing as tall as he was at roughly 6ft 5 to 6 ish, as he studied her, looking remarkably like the tall man from the bar, just not so so blocky, as his eyes studied her, starting at her white, creamy thighs, trailing up slowly to her roughly C to D cup breasts, as he blushed gently, her Eyes extremely dark violet, as he eyed her she walked over and pinned him down, her body ontop of his.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed~ this was written kinda quick, so sorry its so still looking for OCs now accepting Ideas for males, but still looking for ideas for the girls~ please review, it lets me know any of you enjoy this series.**


End file.
